A route creation method and route creation device is known which probabilistically generate an intermediate point between an initial position and a final position, and creates the travel route of a robot by using the intermediate point (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-048372). In this route creation method and route creation device, a route is created so as to linearly connect the initial position and the final position to the intermediate point, it is determined whether or not a robot has collided against an obstacle when the robot has moved by a unit length in the route on the final position side, and it is determined whether or not the robot has collided against an obstacle when the robot has moved by a unit length in the route on the initial position side. When it is determined that the robot has not collided against an obstacle, a route is decided for the unit length of each of the routes on the final position side and the initial position side. Meanwhile, when it is determined that the robot has collided against an obstacle, an intermediate point is generated again to create a new route. This decision of a route for a unit length is repeatedly performed, and when the route on the initial position side and the route on the final position side are linked with each other, the entire route is used as the travel route of the robot.